This invention relates to an apparatus for feeding sheetlike material from a stack.
Such apparatuses are known from practice in many forms. A random example of such an apparatus is known, for instant, in the form of a side feed-in of a copier of the type 2140 of the firm OCE. This side feed-in is provided with side guides. One of the side guides is adjustable in that it can be moved between positions at different distance from the other side guide. By moving the side guide into a suitable position, the distance between the side guides can be adjusted to the width of the paper to be processed.
A disadvantage of this holder is that filling the holder is rendered more difficult in that the stack of sheets is to be brought between the side guides. A further problem is that especially in placing thicker stacks, the stack easily slides off.
It is an object of the invention to simplify filling of an apparatus for feeding sheetlike material and to enable this to be carried out faster, allowing the sheets to be better prevented from shifting relative to each other.
To that end, the invention provides an apparatus for feeding sheetlike material from a stack, comprising a holder for receiving a stack from sheetlike material with a platform for supporting the stack and opposed side guides for guiding sheetlike material from the sack in a feeding direction, at least one of the side guides being displaceable relative to the other one, and comprising a structure for feeding sheetlike material from the stack, wherein at least one of the side guides is movable between a working position projecting with respect to the platform for guiding sheets in a working area and a filling position in which the working area is at least partly cleared for passing therethrough sheets to be placed in the holder.
Further objects, aspects, effects and details of the invention are described in the following detailed description of a number of exemplary embodiments, with reference to the drawings.